Ernaz
Ernaz is the former Archon of the House of Veils, and now acts as the Fallen House's current Kell. Biography Early Life Ernaz began as a Captain, following under the stealth battalion known as the "Unseen". Much of his early history has gone unnoticed or unknown, deemed exceedingly unimportant to his rise to power. Ernaz fought in several wars prior to the more important ones, and battled through several campaigns against rival Fallen Houses. It was common for Fallen houses to battle among one another, as the Whirlwind had left them to be nothing more than petty bands of mercenaries and scavengers. However, Ernaz seemed to enjoy the chaos. He thrived upon it, eager to see what fool would attempt to challenge them next. The Cursed War The House of Veils would eventually launch a long and grueling campaign against the Hive sect known as the "Cursed Brood". This faction of the Hive had holed themselves in Old Seattle. The Cursed Brood was led by an exalted knight by the name of Gerdok, the Cursed Blade. When the House of Veils initially infiltrated Seattle, they discovered that the entire city had become a mass breeding ground for the Hive. Fearing that their presence might journey north and threaten the house, Arkanz ordered his followers to wage war against the Hive. The battle lasted for several months. Ernaz's exploits during the war garnered him favor with the Kell; after the former Archon was slain sometime during the war, Ernaz was quickly promoted to Archon. With more jurisdiction over the military forces of the House, the Cursed War was brought to an end three days later. As a trophy for his victory, Ernaz seized the weapon once belonging to the Cursed Brood's leader, called Lightbane. The House quickly took residence within Seattle following the end of the war, taking their time with cleaning up the remainder of the Hive forces. Battle for Old Seattle During the Battle for Old Seattle, the Veil Archon Ernaz played little part in the actual fighting. Rather than take a personal role, Ernaz conducted troop movement and other deployments, acting in the stead of his Kell, who was busy with other tasks. The fireteam that invaded the city proved to be too much for the Kell, as the Archon purposely redirected his forces elsewhere so that Arkanz would perish by the hand of the Light. Once Arkanz had died, Ernaz swooped in and killed one of the Guardians, before fleeing. Him and the rest of the House of Veils disappeared from Old Seattle. The battle for Kellship was short and bitter. Several Veil Barons ended up dead due to infighting, but ultimately Ernaz seized the position of Kell. The rest of the House quickly bowed to their new Kell, knowing that the new leader was more cunning than the last. Ernaz showed himself to be a wicked Kell, and even openly admitted that he allowed the previous Kell to die. None could challenge his rule for fear of suffering a similar fate. Ernaz now rules the House of Veils with an iron fist. Category:Fallen Kells Category:Argus Continuity Articles